happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Buckalow (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the character, click here. "Buckalow" is the thirty-third episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Erik *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Buckalow *Mumble *Gloria *Seymour *Kathleen *Miss Viola *Principal Indigo *The Ringmaster *Ivy *Sea Lion *Sven (mentioned) Transcript (In Penguin-Land) *Noah: What a beautiful day. Good morning everyone. (In the center of the land) *Mumble: Good morning Erik. *Erik: Oh, hi dad. *Mumble: Ready for another day? *Erik: I guess. It has been fun over the days i was born. *Atticus: Hey Erik. Wanna play tag with me? *Erik: Sure. *Atticus: Come on. It's gonna get luck you. (Erik and Atticus play tag together) *Male Emperor Chick: This is one lucky shot. (Erik head to the snow house as Atticus went to the tunnel) *Atticus: Erik...where are you? *Erik: Man, he won't find me this time. *Atticus: What? I can hear you. *Erik: Catch me as you can. *Atticus: I'm down here. (Atticus chase Erik around) *Bo: Aw, boys. (Erik jumped as Atticus climbed the hills) *Erik: You can't catch me! *Atticus: I will get you. *Erik: Come and catch me! (The circus truck was about to arrive in front of Erik and Atticus) *Erik: What is that? *Atticus: I don't know. *Ringmaster: Well, well, well. Penguin-Land is there. *Erik: What is he doing? *Atticus: I don't know. What a crazy one. (The trucks move to the place of Penguin-Land) *Ringmaster: Greetings everyone. The circus is coming. *Noah: Oh Ringmaster, nice to meet you. *Ringmaster: Hello there Noah. Our upcoming circus is today! *Noah: Another circus in our land? *Ringmaster: Sure. We are ready to do it. Set up the circus! (Four chinstrap penguins set up the circus for the tools as the emperor penguins move back) *Mumble: Wow, this is getting fun. *Terry: You know what i see Mumble. *Mumble: I hope they don't destroy our home. *Edwin: Of course, this is there home. *Mumble: Wait. The Ringmaster doesn't live here. *Edwin: I see. *Seymour: We all know that. (With the kids) *Erik: I sure can't wait for the carnival. *Atticus: Well, it's like a carnival but a circus. *Bo: I see that. *Ashley: It's going to be much fun and we're going to love it. *Lauren: The lights are so beautiful like the Bridge of Light. *Erik: This may be interesting. (Ai night at the circus) *Ringmaster: Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Penguin Circus! *Everyone: *cheered* *Ringmaster: We are all happy to be with you guys. We are ready to perform our tricks and fun games. (In the wait room) *Buckalow: This is going to be fun. *Clown: Ha, you're fail tricks isn't ready. *pop balloon to make everyone laugh* *Buckalow: Hey! *Adelie Jumper: It's a tiny penguin who play with the balls and fall down. *Female Dancer: Guys, leave him alone. *Chinstrap Swimmer: Leave him to what? *Buckalow: My name's not WHAT?! (In the circus) *Ringmaster: And here comes the PERFORMERS! (The performers arrives as the crowd cheer for them. The Clown was doing tricks to people, Chinstrap penguins swim in the pool and get the coin quick. Adelie penguins were jumping in the blocks. Last, Buckalow was on the top on the ice brick.) *Buckalow: Okay, i will do it. *Ringmaster: Buckalow. Hold the ice bucket and do it! *Buckalow: Yes. (Buckalow tries to hold the bucket and walk to the water bucket goal as the bricks started to crack) *Buckalow: Any help? *Ringmaster: No help, Buckalow. *Buckalow: Okay. (Buckalow tries going to the water bucket but the bricks fell and Buckalow fall to the red line, causing the circus to fail) *Everyone: BOO!! *Ringmaster: BUCKALOW! *Buckalow: Yes. *Clown: What a fail. Out of the circus. *Buckalow: What? *Ringmaster: You're fail and crimes has brought us to end. LEAVE! (Buckalow leaves the circus sadly) *Buckalow: Man, i'm never going to get popular. (Buckalow saw chicks playing in the playground) *Buckalow: Oh, i found kids. (In the playground) *Atticus: I wish i could go to the circus but my dad wouldn't let me. *Bo: Me too. Same goes to Miss Viola. *Erik: How about we sneak to the circus. *Buckalow: I don't think sneaking to the circus is a good idea. *Erik: Dad? *Buckalow: I'm Buckalow. Also known as Alex. Alex Buckalow. *Atticus: Nice to meet you Buckalow. *Ashley: You're going to perform? *Buckalow: No. I failed. I'm not ready to perform yet. *Lauren: Okay. We got lessons to do. *Buckalow: I will be better to go back to the circus. *Slikk: We will try. *Buckalow: Tomorrow is another day. We need to practice for the circus. *Erik: You bet Buckalow. *Buckalow: And i will be the best penguin ever! *Slikk: Alright, here we go! (The Next Day at Snowy Plains) *Buckalow: Kids, you're taking me far far away? *Erik: No. This is where we train. *Atticus: We're gonna help you save the circus. *Buckalow: Yes. The Ringmaster will be proud of me if we do well. *Erik: My father went to the circus once as a chick. *Buckalow: Yes, i was his age too. Everyone thinks that he weird. *Erik: You know Mumble HappyFeet? *Buckalow: Yes, that Happy Feet guy with the tap dancing. *Atticus: He got the cool moves. *Buckalow: I had made mistakes in the circus and everyone hated me there. *Bo: It's okay. We will do on your kind. *Buckalow: What a legend. We can do it together. *Erik: Yes, we practice our tricks. *Buckalow: And we will be the best. *Bo: Alright, let's do it together. (The background music "Am I Wrong" by musical duo Nico & Vinz plays when the penguins started walking) *Buckalow: Hey Erik, should we train in the mountains? *Erik: Yes. *Buckalow: Alright. We will have time til' the next circus comes. (Buckalow and Erik slides into the mountain slide. Buckalow was also doing push-ups in the ice floor) *Buckalow: Must get stronger. (Atticus is doing weighs as Buckalow break some ice cubes) *Buckalow: That's a piece of ice to me. (Buckalow is swimming for fish to catch) *Slikk: Man, cleaning the ice is sure a good thing. (Buckalow and Ashley fight to train) *Buckalow: Come on Ashley, you can be like your father. *Ashley: I am. (Buckalow is holding ice sticks and judging them. With Erik) *Erik: Hey Buckalow. I will teach you to do Sventhink? *Buckalow: Sventhink? *Erik: It's a philosophy phase, invented by Sven to think. *Buckalow: Oh Yeah. Now you can think. *Erik: If you will it. It will be yours. *Buckalow: Oh thanks. (Buckalow climb through the mountains as Atticus push to the rocks) *Buckalow: We can do it right. (Lauren clean up the snow in the abandon cave as they trained their circus skills) *Buckalow: We are not wrong. We are right! (Buckalow break a wall of the cave and cheer for Buckalow's new skill) *Buckalow: We did it! Let's go back to Penguin-Land. (The chicks smile as the song end. On their way to Penguin-Land) *Buckalow: We have to get back to the circus. *Erik: When will the circus starts? *Buckalow: It's a two-day deal to Noah. The Ringmaster will be mad about me. I have to stop it. *Bo: But you're on your own. *Buckalow: I guess. I hope everyone doesn't laugh at me. *Erik: Oh, we found Penguin-Land. *Buckalow: Emperor-Land? *Erik: No, Penguin-Land! We made it. *Buckalow: That's nice. That's the place we're going to. *Erik: Alright. Let's go. (In Penguin-Land) *Elder 1: Hey, what can we do there? *Elder 2: Guys, go take guard of the circus. *Elder 3: Yes, don't let Buckalow go in. *Elder 4: We alway listen. (The Elders walk into the circus) *Buckalow: No, we can't go inside. *Erik: We can sneak in. *Buckalow: No, Noah would exile me there. He's up there. *Atticus: He's gone. Maybe he went down. (In the back of the circus) *Noah: Well Ringmaster, you're ready for the last show. *Ringmaster: Yes, i don't have Buckalow in my group. What a selfish. *Clown: We are sure doing good. *Memphis: Make sure you guys get in for the performance. *Adelie Swimmer: We know it. *Sea Lion: And i will play with my beach ball. *Chinstrap Swimmer: Are we ready? *Memphis: Yes, let's go. (Everyone went in the circus) *Buckalow: Oh no. The show is starting. *Slikk: Come on, we're wasting time here. (As they head to the circus, inside the circus) *Ringmaster: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the second and last welcoming of the Penguin Circus! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ringmaster: I am happy to see that we are ready to perform our best performances even with the failure one Buckalow. *Everyone: BOO! *Ringmaster: Okay people. Calm down, he's not even in our list. He ruined the day yesterday and now, we're doing it again. *Everyone: *cheers* *Ringmaster: And GET READY! (In the backstage) *Buckalow: We made it at last. *Erik: You wished for it. *Buckalow: What can we do? *Bo: Do it like we trained. *Buckalow: But, i'm scared now. *Atticus: Don't be the fool you know. Be the kind of yourself. *Buckalow: Thanks. *Slikk: Now, go ahead and think who you are. *Buckalow: Yes sir. I'm going. (In the circus) *Ringmaster: I present you, THE CIRCUS PERFORMERS! (The circus performers arrive, performing things) *Everyone: *cheers* (In the backstage) *Buckalow: Guys, there's a top. There is a lady that said to everyone to leave me alone yesterday. This is my chance. *Atticus: We all don't want to get caught. *Buckalow: Yeah. We can hurry quick and not waste time. *Erik: The stairs! *Buckalow: Oh yeah. (In the line section where the Female Dancer is) *Female Dancer: Oh Buckalow. *Ringmaster: We need someone and not even Buckalow. *???: I can. *Ringmaster: What? No, it can't be. (Buckalow shows up and ready to dance with the Female Dancer) *Ringmaster: No, this isn't happening. Not even another show! Buckalow is there! *Elder 1: Buckalow?! *Elder 2: He's in the show. *Buckalow: Ivy, let's dance. *Ivy: Sure. (Buckalow and Ivy the Female Dancer started dancing on the line in the top) *Ringmaster: Is he improving? (Buckalow holds Ivy and dance with her again) *Everyone: *cheers* *Ringmaster: Buckalow, I apologize. (In the back stage) *Erik: Oh yeah. *Atticus: Do it Buckalow. The Best Dancer Ever! (Buckalow and Ivy dance in their tap lines) *Ivy: Wanna go out with me? *Buckalow: Yes. (Buckalow and Ivy jumped while dancing and landed to the trampoline) *Buckalow: Let's jump! (Buckalow and Ivy jumped together and hold to each other) *Ringmaster: Wow, what a terrific show! (Buckalow hold Ivy high and stopped jumping as everyone cheered) *Ringmaster: WHAT A SHOW! BUCKALOW AND IVY IMPROVED THEMSELFS! (Everyone gathered around walking and cheered for Buckalow and Ivy) *Buckalow: Alright! We did it! *Clown: It's Buckalow! *Adelie Swimmer: Let's cheer for him. *Sea Lion: Yes! (Everyone hold their fins up to Buckalow) *Principal Indigo: Very good guys. Very good. *Kathleen: MY BUCKALOW! *Seymour: Three cheers for Buckalow! *Mumble: He can dance like us. *Erik: Buckalow, the plan worked! *Buckalow: We did. (At night, everything was packed and the circus performers are returning to the truck to wave goodbye) *Ringmaster: My friends, thank you for saving my circus. *Mumble: We are very happy about it sir. *Buckalow: Erik, guys. You made me happy. *Ivy: We can do it again someday. *Ringmaster: We now have other places to perform our circus. *Buckalow: And Erik, you're gonna be bigger just like your father. *Erik: Yes. I will grow up soon. *Buckalow: Alright. Guys, let's head home. *Ringmaster: Move on. (Buckalow and Ivy returned to the truck and the Ringmaster started driving and waving goodbye) *Mumble: Goodbye Guys! *Gloria: Buckalow, we will miss you! *Buckalow: Goodbye Mumble and Gloria. (The truck started driving to move on to another place to perform) THE END Trivia *The title card is similar to the episode "The Candy Boy". *Like the previous episode "LOLZ Raul", Both Raul and Buckalow find things in their kind. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep